1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slider assembly that exhibits improved flying characteristics especially when the head is skewed as frequently occurs with rotary actuators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With state of the art data recording wherein a magnetic head is flown over a disk on an air bearing assembly, the trend is to position the head closer to the magnetic surface. Additionally, when the disk is stopped sometimes the slider is allowed to come to rest directly on the magnetic surface. Frequently such systems utilize a rotary actuator for supporting the head; that is, the head is supported on an arm which is pivoted about a point such that the head is moved on an arc that approximates movement on a radius of the recording disk.
The slider assembly is supported on the air film that moved with the magnetic disk and forms an air bearing by the interaction of this film of air and the underside of the slider. As the slider is moved closer and closer to the disk, the possibility of contact is increased. Additionally, with the at-rest contact between the slider and the magnetic surface it is highly desired that the head raise to the flying height out of contact with the disk as soon as possible on start up and that the head remains flying as long as possible above the disk surface on shutdown.
With the use of a rotary actuator the slider is not always directly aligned with the directional flow of the air film. The air film does not flow directly circumferentially with the disk but instead always flows slightly outward due primarily to centrifugal forces. With the slider being moved along an arc it is not always positioned exactly perpendicular to the disk radius. These factors tend to introduce the problems of skewing which occur when the slider is not directly aligned with the direction of air flow. With skewing of the head it is common for the lift forces to diminish thereby lowering the flying height and increasing the possibilities of contact with the disk surface. As pointed out before, state of the art recording has required that the slider fly closer to the disk thereby lessening the margin for error. Additionally, with the recording of data at higher and higher densities, an unplanned contact with the magnetic film can result in catastrophic losses if damage to the magnetic film occurs. Thus, the lower flying height has greatly diminished the margin for variances in the flying height of the magnetic head in present day and future magnetic recording systems.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an improved slider assembly which provides for a quicker take off of the head from the disk surface, maintains the slider assembly at a more stable attitude for a better regulation of the head flying height, and greatly lessens the effect of skewing on the flying height.